


us, non believers

by KeyKnows



Series: Random Fandom 12!Fest [2]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Introspection, Luna made me do it, M/M, Romance, esto es super sutil pero les aseguro que ellos se aman, kind of, toma lugar en la resurreción de frieza
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 09:39:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10434873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeyKnows/pseuds/KeyKnows
Summary: Hay una razón por la que Goku y Vegeta no pelean como un equipo.





	

**Author's Note:**

> haha wtf
> 
> Ya le traía ganas a escribir algo de estos dos y este reto entre Luna y yo era tan buena oportunidad como cualquiera

Whiss dice que deberían trabajar en equipo, que si los dos pudieran coordinarse por un minuto, que si pudieran concentrarse en algo que no fuera su propio ego por un instante podrían, no ganarle por supuesto, pero a lo mejor asestarle un golpe.

Los dos desechan la idea casi con mofa, como si la mera sugerencia fuera ridícula, inverosímil, un mal chiste.

Luego Frieza se las arregla para regresar de entre los muertos y la Tierra se va al carajo por unos minutos y es claro que si hubieran trabajado juntos, podrían haberse ahorrado el desaire.

Y no es como que no lo sepan. No es como dicen todos, no es como que el orgullo de Vegeta no lo deje verlo, no es como que Goku sea lo bastante idiota como para no notarlo. Cuantas cosas habrían sido más fáciles, más rápidas, menos dramáticas y peligrosas si hubieran trabajado juntos apropiadamente, desde el comienzo y sin reparos.

Se niegan a trabajar en equipo y sí, es un poco  por el orgullo de Vegeta y es un poco  por la falta de reflexiva de Goku. Pero no es sólo eso.

No es tan simple. Ojala fuera así de simple.

Pasar los días entrenando en el templo remeto de una deidad, alejados del tiempo y el espacio como lo han conocido siempre, pone las cosas en perspectiva. Y entre esas cosas que de pronto se ponen a la vista para analizarse esta la tensión a su alrededor, la tensión que no siempre es áspera y pesada, que a veces es agradable y llevadera, que los saca de concentración cuando están muy cerca que arrastra sus ojos a lugares a los que no deberían ir, que los hace detenerse, mirarse y _cuestionar_.  

Así que no, no trabajan juntos, es mejor hacer esto que siempre han sabido hacer y que no arrastra con ello ningún otro significado, o al menos no uno que no entiendan. Pelear juntos, como un equipo, implica _demasiado_.

No están seguros de qué implica con exactitud pero, las más de las veces, cuando su piel desnuda se roza en el entrenamiento, cuando Whiss arroja uno encima del otro, cuando sus miradas conectan y no parece haber nada más que ellos en el universo, las más de las veces prefieren no saber.

  

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer!


End file.
